Obsessive Stalker
by Tsubaki-chan
Summary: [SEQUEL TO PROMISE] Ren found himself growing a little fond of the older shaman. Just a little. Just maybe. HaoRen


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King. I really don't.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai. Hao x Ren. Grammar errors.

**Note:** This is a sequel to **Promise**, my other HaoRen one-shot. There should be a sequel after this if I decide to write it. Enjoy!

-

When Hao promised him that he was going to seduce him over to his side with all the time he had in the world, Ren didn't take him seriously. He just shook it off and thought that Hao will get over it soon. After all, the other shaman had a lot of things to do…and he was already powerful…so why bother bring Ren over to his side when he already had enough?

Oh, just how wrong he was.

When Hao meant to _seduce_ him over to his side, Ren didn't expect **_stalking_** from the shaman, but after countless times of kicking Hao out of his shower, his room, his closet, his kitchen, his sofa, his bathtub, the tree outside his house, the bush near his balcony, his study room, his cabinet, and just about…everything, Ren was now on the verge of going insane or…or…commit suicide, in only a week. **A week!** A stinkin' week after that promise and Ren just wanted to do something to kill that obsessive bastard! Or do something drastic to escape that misery!

Ren growled at the sunlight streaming through the window to poke at his eyes, shifting slightly to turn away from that source brightness before he froze. His fluffy pillow was something breathing against his…neck? Ren immediately snapped up from his position, only to find the heavy weight sliding down to his chest to accommodate his movement. Ren's train of thoughts just stopped altogether when he found familiar long hair covered head resting in his lap. Ren swore that he saw red at that moment.

"**HHHAAAAAAOOOOOOO!**" Ren screeched shrilly, doubled with his hoarse morning voice, "**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!**" As he was screeching, he lifted one of his smooth and pale legs to kick the offending shaman off his bed, effectively sending the other boy flying through the air for a brief moment.

The long haired Asakura let out a strangled sound before his face met Mr. Floor.

Unaffected by the harsh contact of his face with Mr. Floor, Hao lied there for a while, letting the impact register into his brain.

"Itaa-…." Hao muttered painfully, picking himself up from the ground with a small wobble, "You didn't have to kick me out of your bed! I already got your point!" the long haired teen whined, wrapping his arms around Ren's skinny waist, his head burrowing into Ren's well toned and tattooed back. Ren twitched, and with another screech from Ren, Hao's face met Mr. Bathroom Door painfully.

"I thought I kicked you out of the shower last night!" Ren yelled again, annoyed till he was ready to kill, his voice a little more controlled than before, "Damn it, Hao! You don't know when to give up do you?"

"When it comes to you, yeah," Hao grinned giddily, despite a thick trickle of blood from his wound on head running down his cheek that was earned by the painful contact with Mr. Bathroom Door, "I'm reallllllyyyy infatuated with you, Ren-kun!"

"SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ren howled and threw the long haired shaman out the bedroom window, watching as the fluttering white cape disappeared down gradually. Thank all gracious things in the world that he lived in a high apartment. And he lived at the 20th floor too. Not that Hao would die from it; he was a shaman. What the heck, he could just summon Spirit of Fire to rescue his skinny butt!

…He so did not think that Hao had a skinny butt.

Shuddering with disgust, Ren disappeared into the shower, his mood ruined with Hao's appearance in his bed.

-

"Ren-kun," the azure haired female from the Ainu tribe murmured, stirring her sweetened coffee with the straw, "Maybe you should let him take you. You know that Asakura-kun will be fine… He won't let Hao die…so you won't die either. Accepting him as your lover is whole lot different from accepting him as your…boss. Or at least, make up your damn mind! Downright reject him! Beat him up! Do whatever you can!" She yelled passionately, slamming down her fist onto the table. Her drink gave a loud rattle at the contact.

Ren watched her passionately slam the table exasperatedly.

"I'm serious! Nothing will change a lot for you except that you'll be, err, doing stuff with Hao a lot! I mean, you'll be still in your team, Asakura-kun won't kill you, and…you know! You're just with Hao, that's all! Supporting him and having a relationship with him is a whole different thing, Ren-kun! Before you downright reject him, think about this matter deeply. Even if you do reject him, he'll end up stalking you all over again until the end of Shaman Fight!" Pilica passionately ranted on and on, emphasizing her point with little gestures.

"I don't like him that way," Ren drawled, stirring his tea, "I don't even want to have contact with him like that. He's annoying. Even more annoying that stupid other Asakura."

Pilica cocked her head to the side confusedly, her azure hair swaying at the gesture, "Other Asakura?"

"Ah, never mind that." Ren almost forgot that Yoh didn't tell anyone about the fact that he and Hao were twins.

"Anyways," Pilica harrumphed, "Back on track. The question is, Ren-kun, are you willing to give him a chance?" seeing Ren twitch and open his mouth to protest, she quickly added, "Never mind the fact that you're not interested in guys and the fact that Hao is stalking you. Are you willing to give him and yourself a chance to find out more about each other?"

Ren was silent, staring at Pilica.

Pilica smiled, "You just remind me of Tamao-nee-chan and my onii-chan's relationship, that's all. Tamao-nee-chan used to be so offended by nii-chan's antics. I gave nee-chan the similar speech I just gave to you now, and what do you know? They're not going out yet, but they're willing to find out more about each other! Never mind the fact that onii-chan and I used to have a crush on you, Ren-kun… All you have to do is think about this. Do you want Hao to find more about yourself?"

-

_Are you willing to let him see the inner you, Ren-kun?_

Pilica's words echoed in his mind for the rest of the day. Ren was annoyed to the fact that Pilica's rant affected more than it should've been. They were supposed to bounce off him, but noo… They struck him with more power than he thought. Now he had to think about that stupid Hao! To help his thinking, the pointy haired shaman tried to make a mental pros and cons list, but…it didn't really help, there were 5 more cons than pros.

…and Pilica was secretly a closet yaoi fan girl. He couldn't trust her advice, he knew, but yet…

Ren groaned, wanting to tear his hairs out from sheer irritation. He was tired from listening to Pilica rant for around 3 hours, it was already evening, and there were no signs of Hao yet… Throwing the last thought out of the window, Ren changed into his pajama and went to sleep, hoping that he wouldn't get another armful of Hao in the next morning. At least when he slept, he forgot about Pilica's words…

Next morning, Ren noted with glee, he didn't wake up with an armful of Hao. There was no Hao in his bed, his shower, his cabinet… And then the evening, there still wasn't any sign of Hao… Ren felt a pang of disappointment, but beat it down and continued to act like nothing happened when his green haired sister with her loveable zombie visited him that day.

The next day, Anna, Yoh, Manta, and Amidamaru visited briefly, leaving as soon as Anna informed him of the end of the break he had before the next shaman fight. Of course, Yoh wanted to hang around a little more, but seeing that he had to go pack his stuff too, and fearing Anna's legendary slap, he left, trailing after Anna. Manta was so paranoid he scrambled after Yoh, and Amidamaru just gave him a polite nod before floating after his master.

A week after Hao's disappearance, Ren started to get a little worried. (The annoying female Ainu came over almost every day with her brother, and the said brother was practically eating up his refrigerator. Damn, he was running out on groceries.) He found himself wondering if the long haired Asakura was okay. Not that he cared about him, of course. Hao was a stalker, damn it, not his lover!

It stormed that night.

Ren had been folding his laundries, towels, to be specific, when a loud knock on his bedroom window had him pause in midst his work. Gripping his Hou Rai Ken just in case, Ren trotted over to the curtained window and pulled the offending fabrics away from the surface. For a brief moment, Ren only blinked, seeing a lot of white and dark brown. A Hao grinned at him outside the window, waving his star gloved hand gaily.

He didn't know what he was feeling at that moment. Relief, perhaps?

But pushing those feelings down, he only glared at the dripping shaman outside in the storm and opened the window for him to come in.

"What the hell are you doing outside in the storm, Hao?" he snapped, scowling at the older Asakura, not even noticing the fact that the Hao was making a puddle on his well polished wooden floor.

Ren tensed when a pair of chilled arms curled around his waist. A wet head settled right against his cheek, tangled and dripping with rain water. The pointy haired shaman winced when cold water seeped into his warm clothes slowly.

"Reeennnyyyy-kuuuuunnn," Hao purred lowly into his left ear, sending chills up his spine, not just from cold, "I missed yooouuuu…"

Ren flinched at the cold temperature the other shaman was emitting, and slowly murmured, "What happened to you?"

"Stupid geeks in white stinkin' trench coats…" Hao muttered grumpily against his ear, rubbing his wet head against Ren's, "X-Laws… They injured couple of my teammates. I had to watch over them until they were healed. My other acquaintances were away gathering information or bothering my witty twin brother. It was troublesome, but I had to do it anyway."

"Was that why you didn't come here for the last week?" Ren asked, patting Hao's wet back unconsciously. White shirt he was wearing became see-through, but he didn't really care. It was really weird. While Hao had some sort of weirdly twisted warm personality, he always had a cool body temperature, despite his manipulation over fires. Ren, however, while having a cold personality, had warm body temperature.

They were somewhat opposites, but somewhat similar. They were like yin yang, but somehow they weren't.

Hao leaned down – yes, Ren was still shorter than him – and brushed his lips against Ren's, feeling the shorter shaman stiffen against him noticeably. He deepened the kiss just a slight bit more, and the pointy haired one responded hesitantly, applying little bit of pressure against Hao's lips. After they withdrew, Hao giddily grinned, nuzzling against Ren's cheek.

"Glad that you missed me…Ren-kun…" Hao grinned.

"I didn't miss you," Ren said bluntly, fighting down the blush that threatened to spill over his pale skin.

"Nahh, Ren-kun…" Hao purred, clutching at his soaked shirt, "It's really hot in here, isn't it…?"

Golden eyes widened in terror, the pale cheek flushing before the pointy haired shaman noticed Hao's state. Hao was flushed, and looked a bit lazier or sleepier, which way you preferred it, and was breathing hard. He caught a cold, obviously, since he was standing in the storm for who knows how long out in the cold weather.

"I hate you, Hao."

-

The time they spent together while Hao was sick was…pleasant. For once, the long haired shaman was quiet, which soothed away Ren's headache that was caused by Hao's voice every time Hao spoke. For once, he was cooperative. For once, he was tolerable. For once, he listened to Ren's POV instead of stalking him like usual. For once, to Ren's sheer giddiness, he didn't find Hao hiding in his medicine cabinet. For once, Ren didn't have to kick him off a 20 floor apartment.

Ren found himself growing a little fond of the older shaman.

The day Hao was cured of the cold miraculously, which was the day after that, Ren was the one sick in bed from cold. The small fondness for Hao that grew over 16 hours they spent together went crumbling down as Ren tried to throw Hao off the 20 floor apartment building, cursing the Asakura family name loudly. The neighbors poked their head out curiously, but went back in at Ren's infamous Tao glare. The old shaman lady living right under Ren's room sent her cat spirits after him, and chaos ensued. Ren was kicked out of his own apartment for the day.

Only if Hao didn't try to shove thermometer he attached magnetically to the fridge in his mouth.

-

**Author's Notes:**

Neh, I like the other one better. (frowns at the screen)  
This one was lame and sttuuupppiiiddd. But I guess that's my limit right there.  
Ah, well.  
Thank you for reading though! (sparkle sparkle)

Russian Doll: Hee hee. Here ya go! (heart)  
Cutieangel: Thank you! (is flattered) Glad that you liked it!  
Beybladekitty: I like _the_ manipulative Hao. Thanks for reading!  
Churs: Glad that you liked it, Rikku-chan! You inspire my HaoRen side so much!  
Yasashii Yokan: You people made me write sequel without the begging! (hee hee) There should be the last part of the 3-part HaoRen drabble. (if I write it that is… (cough cough))  
Myaka-chan: Thank you for reviewing my RoyEd and this one! Nah, flamers shouldn't go to hell. At least they take time to read the fic. Glad that you loved it! Thanks!


End file.
